poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Thomas/Tempest vs. Snowflake
This is how rescue Thomas and Tempest vs. Snowflake goes in The Equestrian Railroad. next day Ranyx: OpThomas! Matau T. Monkey: Where are you?! Emmet: Is he gone to the Trix and got frozen by Icy? James: We can't just jump to conclusions! Alice: Really. At least Optimus Primal is going to be the next Matrix bearer and I could use Twilight's crown. Sci-Ryan: Does that make you the wielder of the Element of Magic, Alice? Until we stop Snowflake of course. Rachael Cee (Arcee): Maybe he knows where Thomas went. see she's pointing at Grimlock (G1) Meg Griffin: A Dinobot? Grimlock (G1): Me Grimlock happy to meet you. Matau T. Monkey: I know he knows him. Grimlock (G1) Have you seen a train-Prime named OpThomas Prime. Otherwise known as Thomas the tank engine. Ryan F-Freeman: The one who can fly and fight Megatron and Megatrian? Megatron: Hey! Grimlock (G1): Me Grimlock did see blue train-prime. Captured by Snowflake last night. Snowflake turn Grimlock blue. Meg Griffin: At least we could know where to find him. If Arcee reverse her colours, she'd be pink. Rachael Cee (Arcee): That would be funny. Ranyx: Say, Miss Cee. How come you look like Arcee? Rachael Cee (Arcee): It was the mutagen. points Evil Ryan: Looks like he wants to follow us. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Winxbots, roll out. Emmet: We're rolling. follow him Sunset Shimmer: Do Ryan and Emmet sound like Optimus and Jazz when they said theses lines? Bertram T. Monkey: I think so. at Snowflake's lair Snowflake Storm: So, tell us everything. Thomas: Okay. One time, Sci-Ryan found Makoto Yuki injured by MECH, then he fitted him into the body of Duckdown and Sci-Ryan duds him to "Maduckdown". Snowflake Storm: Not about the Persona boy, you steam powered toy. Tell me about the diamonds or I'll make you wish you were a scrap heap. Thomas: Well. I don't know anything. Plus, I don't know a map. Snowflake Storm: So. There's a map? Eh? Thomas: No. No. I don't know. Snowflake Storm: Of course you don't. You are just a train. You might have burned in your firebox or buried it with the dead con Megatron! Thomas: Well, I don't have it. Snowflake Storm: So who does have the map? Thomas: I will not tell! Snowflake Storm: Ugh! What was the point in capturing you anyway! Sarge Sarge, talk him into it. Sarge: Okay, sir. I can do it. goes over to Thomas Sarge: Right, torchure. Listen. I am new to this thing. What is it you are afriad of? Thomas: Well, mostly of weird noises. watches Snowflake Storm: chuckles Soon, when I get my powers back like Mistress 9 when she possesseed Ryan, then, I... Thomas: Okay! My friends have it! Snowflake Storm: Oh. Good, Sarge. Enjoy yourself. Thomas: I can't stand it! Sarge: You have to do as your told! Thomas: You gonna make me sing Unleash the Magic before I tell you anything! Snowflake Storm: Soon, the diamonds will be mine and Mistress 9 will return. And together with her, I will turn this ugly world into my paradise. to him, Ariel Arach descents from the ceiling with Meg Matau T. Monkey: Little more, Megantron. slips and falls onto Sarge Snowflake Storm: Oh. That is kinda new. used her Dark Oathkeeper to break Thomas out of his cage Thomas: No! Leave me alone you evil jerk! Meg Griffin: It's me. Thomas: Oh, right. Ariel Arach (Airachnid): OpThomas, you're okay! hugs Ariel Arach Ryan Tokisaki: Climb up, spider girl! climbs with Meg and Thomas Snowflake Storm: Kill him, Sarge. It's time we... Thomas is gone The Train-Prime! What have you done, you idiot! Sarge: Well, sir. I got flattened by a girl and a human-turned-spiderbot. Snowflake Storm: Wha? Meg's Dark Oathkeeper And Ariel's leg Not so fast! Ariel Arach (Ariachnid): Let go! Emmet: Hold on! throws an ice cube, knocking Snowflake off gets up Sarge: Hello. Meg She looks a lot better from my homeworld. Snowflake Storm: She look a lot better when she is turned to a cat by the Evil King a.k.a. "Bertatronus Prime". After them. Outside Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Thomas. I'm so glad you are safe. You had me worried sick. Thomas: I know. Sci-Ryan: You know. Mistress 9 is much worse then the Fall Formal. Ryan's Squad glares at Sunset and Cody Cody Fairbrother: What? Evil Ryan: I know you were bad at the Fall Formal. Remember seeeing your brother as Prime Prince 9? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: We could hope that... slides down an ice slide Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Emmet: I'm the special! Not a ski! Ariel Arach (Airachnid): Hold on! slide on land at the bottom Odette: Whoa! Sci-Ryan: screams stop at the edge Matau T. Monkey: That is deep. Evil Anna: I think we've reached the end of the line. Snowflake Storm: You took the words right out of my mouth. Sarge, your sword. Sarge: Sir. out his sword Unguard. charges Sci-Ryan: Give us a chance. What do you think Wallflower is? A memory that could be forgotten? Wallflower Blush: offended Hey! I thought we agreed never to bring that up! Snowflake Storm: Nobody can save you now. evily The Cyberlings: Tempest, Tempest, TEMPEST!!!! appears Snowflake Storm: Sister?! Tempest Shadow: We meet again, brother. Snowflake Storm: Indeed. I have waited a lot of years for my revenge and make Wallflower Forgotten. And we all know that revenge is a dish best served cold. Tempest Shadow: Some like it hot, Snowflake. tries to zap Tempest but she dodges tries again but again she dodges Tempest Shadow: I still got some tricks up my sleeve, Snowflake! and Matau look puzzled Matau T. Monkey: I thought ponies don't have sleeves. Bertram T. Monkey: You know what she mean. battle continues as Tempest blasts Snowflake with her sparking horn falls Ryan F-Freeman: Nice move. Ariel Arach (Airachnid): You know, Ryan. Looks like the spring has sprung. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts